totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica
Veronica, labelled the 'Depressed Loser', is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and is a member of Team Moon. Profile Veronica was once a happy, excitable kid. Those times have passed, as despite however hard Veronica has tried, she's hated for being an ugly fatty, as per pretty much everyone at school, and elsewhere. Her parents try to encourage her to exercise more, eat less... though Veronica finds it hard to get motivated. Veronica hopes to make some friends, and also hopes she can allow herself to trust anyone, which she worries about as well. Personality Veronica is rarely happy; she has suffered so much bullying and nastiness that she has fell in a seemibly permanent state of depression. She is also self-loathing and whenever somebody says something bad about her Veronica says she deserves it. Veronica has some moments of cheeriness though they are usually in scant supply and few and far between. Coverage Veronica was the 18th to arrive in A is for Arrival and it was immediately clear she was depressed. Nicole greeted her nicely though Veronica was still depressed and was shown to be self loathing. It took a little convincing but Veronica teamed up with Nicole to look for boxes in the challenge. She reveals some sad moments in her past such as being picked last in sports or being the target in dodgeball. She annoys Nicole a little but Nicole manages to stay calm. When they come across Eva and Cody with (plastic) hammers Veronica says she deserves to be hit by hammers. Veronica seems quite happy to finally have a friend though admits she doesn't deserve the box and that she should be the one in the punishment shack. Veronica escapes the Punishment Shack and becomes a member of Team Moon though says she doesn't deserve the second place cabin. In You cannot beat Air Man! Veronica notes that there are bunk beds, thus only four beds (Team Moon has five girls). Veronica says she'll sleep on the floor as she deserves it but Nicole convinces her to sleep in a bed. During the challenge Veronica asks why anyone ever does anything and makes a half hearted attemt to beat Scissors Man/DJ. Later on when Team Moon comes across Skull Man/Gwen Veronica surrenders though the team is able to defeat the Robot Master. Team Moon comes in second so Veronica is safe for the night. In A little help Veronica chooses Heather as her favorite contestant because she 'deserves to be berated' (though she is unaware Heather has changed). As Heather has not arrived Veronica works with Geoff instead. Geoff is patient and friendly with Veronica and she seems to slightly appreciate this. Veronica manages to complete the cliff jump; in her words it is win-win as she can be happy she'd made the jump or she'd be dead. Veronica also passes the miniature awake-a-thon. Veronica and Geoff are found by Izzy during the hide and seek portion of the challenge. Despite this Veronica is safe because Team Moon wins. In C Is For Dr. Clause Veronica declines Nicole's offer to bunk with her as Veronica is straight (though Nicole didn't mean it in that way). She also denies Elizabeth's offer for the same reasons. Veronica does nothing else for the rest of the challenge but she is safe because Team Moon comes second. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Veronica mentions how vegetables suck because they taste awful. Other than that she doesn't do anything. Team Moon wins so Veronica is safe again. In Factor Phobia Veronica, while under the influence of truth serum, admits she is scared of drawbridges because she is afraid that the person working the bridge will raise it while she is on it. She remains silent for the rest of the challenge and is safe because Team Moon wins again. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Veronica says the team won't win without a plan and that they are walking to their doom. Quincy becomes a little annoyed about her attitude and Veronica says that's all she's good for. Team Moon win again and Veronica is therefore safe. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Veronica has no lines or actions of importance throughout the episode. She is safe from elimination however because Team Moon wins. In Triskaidekaphobia Veronica suggests she be voted off when Stephanie and Jennie are arguing. Later she willingly faces her fear as she has 'already written out her will' and nobody would miss her if she died. Veronica hesitates in fear when she steps onto the bridge. She would have possibly been able to face it in her own time but Stephanie drags her onto the grille to get Veronica to do it. The bridge raises and Veronica holds onto the grille for dear lfie and sobs. She mentions how it is the third time that has happened to her but 'at least it wasn't a bascule bridge'. In Sandcastle Hassle Veronica was about to say that she is good at building sandcastles after Stephanie asks who knows how to build them, but Jennie beats her to it. In the confessional Veronica says she figured they wouldn't want her to help anyway. Later on Veronica agrees with Quincy that they don't appreciate what Stephanie offers to the team. Veronica mentions she wouldn't mind voting Stephanie off as she doesn't like her much. Team Moon wins and so Veronica is safe. Trivia *As of episode 10 Veronica has used the confessional the fewest times out of all the girls. *Veronica is very good at opera singing. Gallery Veronica oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Veronica in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Moon